


Cooking Up A Surprise

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: Opal comes to see Lin for dinner
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Opal, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

With a rather hectic air nomad lifestyle, Opal didn't see her aunt as much as she wanted to. And Lin was always busy with work so any casual drop in visits tended to be quick and hurried. It was Kya, apparently also there for a visit, who suggested to them the idea of dinner nights. Opal would give Lin at least three days heads up so that Lin could make sure she was home from work on time and Opal wouldn't be left waiting at the headquarters or outside a locked apartment (it'd only happened once, after that a horrified Lin had given Opal her own key). Not that sitting in what was really a very bare apartment by herself was much better. That'd been when Kya had found her and made the suggestion.

And it'd worked well. Opal was surprised that Lin was such a good cook. Although she hadn't mentioned it again after Lin's snort and sarcastic comment about how she should be, the amount of times she had to make dinner for herself and Su when Toph stayed late at work. She avoided mentioning Gramma Toph and her mother, unless she really couldn't avoid it. Both still seemed like sore points. But Lin made the effort to be cheerful and it did seem that lately, despite the chaos in Republic City, that it wasn't as big an effort as it used to be in the early days of her visits.

She got an explanation for that when she arrived slightly early. Lin looked...flustered?when she opened the door.

"You don't mind Kya being here too?" she asked, once she'd greeted her niece.

"No, not at all!" Opal smiled and gratefully received a hug from Kya. Her and Lin still hadn't worked up to the hugging stage.

"It's a busy time for Lin at the moment. She's condensing her social life." Kya explained with a grin.

Opal blinked. 

"Dinner's not yet done." Lin scowled.

"That's okay. I'm early." Opal sat at the table.

"Me and Opal can have a chat." Kya said pointedly. 

"You're helping!" Lin grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the kitchen before Kya could sit down.

Opal was surprised that Lin would make a guest help out. Not that Kya was doing a good job, she thought. Apart from making Opal a drink, she mostly seemed to get in the way, standing in front of cupboards that Lin needed to get in or leaning against the counter right in front of the chopping board o'r the spice rack, with what Opal could only chalk up to unerring instinct. It was around the seventeenth time that Lin turned round to find Kya acutally sat on the side this time (Opal was counting, having become fascinated watching them), that Lin just slammed both hands down on the counter either side of Kya.

Opal winced, hoping there wasn't going to be an argument but Kya merely raised an eyebrow and then glanced over and caught Opal's eye. She smirked, to Opal's confusion, and then leant down kissed Lin, to Opal's consternation. She choked on her drink, apologising in between coughs for spraying it all over Lin's table.

Kya, in between peals of laughter, came over to help and apologise and explain that it was alright.

"Dinner's ready." Lin had taken advantage of Kya's departure from the kitchen to finish it. "If you could hold off from killing my niece?"

"Our niece now." Kya corrected as she laid out the plates, winking at Opal.

"OH." Opal, having recovered, was overjoyed. "You two are together!" it didn't seem like it should be a question. She jumped with a huge smile and decided not to bother working up to a hug and flung her arms around Lin. 

"Yeah, yeah kid." Lin awkwardly returned the hug with one arm. "Eat first. Relationship updates later."

It was another good meal and Opal leaned back in her chair feeling full and happy. Kya got up to help with the dishes and acutally seemed to be helping this time, despite frequently leaning in for another kiss or brushing up against Lin as she made tea, once the dishes were all dried and ready to put away.

Lin came back over with the tea and sat down, looking awkward as Opal just smiled widely at her. She tugged on something round her neck, which Opal now noticed for the first time. 

"That's a pretty necklace." she said. And it was too. Dark green material with a small blue tear drop cystal hanging from the front in a delicate wire frame.

"Thanks." Kya smiled at her. 

"You made it for her."

"Yep. I figured she'd wear it if I made it for her." 

"Yeah, well." Lin seemed in a hurry to move the conversation forward because she asked Opal about Bolin, which Opal couldn't remember her ever doing. Although Lin had said relationship updates later, so maybe she hadn't only been talking about herself and Kya, and Opal was glad to be able to talk about it at last.

Her mother was playing a game of Paisho with Kuvira when Opal found her, on her next visit home. When Opal told her about Kya and Lin, Su merely smirked.  
"Hah. Finally." 

"They must really love each other. Kya made Aunty Lin a necklace and she was wearing it, even though she didn't seem all that comfortable in it. When I asked her, she said she'd get used to it. That it was too precious not to wear. Isn't that beautiful? Oh! And she said she'd visit soon. But you might want to warn Gramma Toph. Lin wants to talk to her. It seemed serious."

Suyin paused before making her next move and stared at Kuvira who'd just made a strange noise. 

"Are you alright?" Suyin asked and even Opal stared with some consternation as Kuvira covered her face with her hands. 

"Are you...laughing??" she noticed Kuvira's shoulders were shaking. "What's so funny?" Opal scowled, gratified that even her mother was frowning at Kuvira's behaviour. 

"I really, really don't think I'm the right person to explain." Kuvira recovered herself, shook her head and gestured for Suyin to make her next move. 

"Well, I really don't see what's so amusing about my aunt's girlfriend making her a necklace. Or my aunt wanting to talk to her mother!" 

"Well at this point, I wouldn't call them girlfriends." Kuvira said slowly. 

"Why ever not?" Suyin asked angrily, placing her piece down at last and taking a swig of her drink. It ended up sprayed over Kuvira and the board, which Opal felt Kuvira deserved, regardless of what realisation had caused it. 

"That's why." Kuvira sighed, wiping her face on her tunic edge. 

"Wait. What's why?" Opal stared bewildered as her mother leapt up, beaming wordlessly before running towards the door. "What's happening??" 

Suyin didn't bother stopping, merely bellowed over her shoulder, "MY SISTER'S GETTING MARRIED!" 

Opal left Kuvira gazing at the abandoned game and shot off after her mother to assist her in her yells of delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to reactions

"I don't know why everyone's getting all worked up about this." Lin grumbled, when Opal came back to visit the next day and reported Suyin's reaction. 

"I guess you seemed the eternal loner and I was notorious for never settling down." Kya .

"We're hardly settling down." Lin protested.

"You're not?" Opal looked up from admiring the necklace, which Lin seemed half relieved to take off.

"Guess who finally got the Chief of Police to agree to take a holiday." Kya looked smug. 

"Leave of absence." Lin corrected. "I'm being dragged half way around the world."

"ALL around the world. We're starting at the South Pole-" 

"-to see Katara"

"-and finishing in the swamp."

"To see Gramma Toph!" Opal finished excitedly.

They'd agreed to send Opal pictures from their trip and she loved all of them. Lin looked cold but satisfied in the South Pole next to Katara. Lin sleep on a beach next to an impressive sand castle. Kya had even bent water into the moat. She didn't know who they'd got to take the picture of Kya hugging Lin from behind, eliciting a rare smile from Lin. There was a sad one too, of Lin visiting Poppy and Lao's graves and placing flowers on them. But Opal's favourite, and Suyin's when Opal showed it to her, would always be the last one she received. Kya and Lin standing either side of Toph, the old earthbender with her arms round both of them and a huge smile on her face, suggesting she knows that Kya and Lin are leaning over her head and kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written straight into the box and posted in the wee hours of the morning as the gods intended


End file.
